Running From the Past
by darki and mishi
Summary: Saiyuri Kimakaze is running away from her past life and abusive ex-boyfriend to Tokyo where her best friend Tomoyo lives. She changes her name and profession to hide her past but her new identity won't hold forever... SS TE
1. Chappie 1

Hellooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! heehee!! This is our first real ficcy and we hopes you readers enjoy this!!! TOMOYO + ERIOL = KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA + SHAORAN = normal. (sori... .. we've just seen too many S+S -___-;; ) Anywayz, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTE: there is swearing, drug use (maybe), beating up people into bloody pulp (including my fav/main characters), ummmmm...... implied rape, and a lot of other stuff your parents (or guardians) would kill me for if you guys read this fic. *points at the rating* that's why there's this rating. So please, please, PLEASE, turn back BUT REVIEW FIRST from this fic if you are not allowed and/or are uncomfortable with such stuff. I've warned you.  
  
darki: *cast a wannabe spell to make readers review* readers: *totally fall for it and review* darki: Now on with the fic!!!!  
  
Mishi: Don't own CCS. WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Running From the Past  
  
By darki and mishi  
  
Chapter 1 - deciding  
  
A pretty young 17 year old sat down in front of her desk typing away madly on her laptop. When her computer flashed a sign that her best friend/e-pal had sent her a email, she grinned happily and opened up her hotmail account. Excitedly she read the email.  
  
From: daidouji tomoyo   
  
To: kimakaze saiyuri   
  
Subject: READ THIS NOW!!!!!!  
  
Date: Sat, 10 Aug 2003 20:14:43 -0700  
  
Hey Sai!!!!!!! How r u??!! Guess what! Mom's leaving next week to Paris & London (ugghhh, AGAIN) for all of august and she said I could have 1 friend over!!!!! Isn't that sweet??!!!! So wanna come?? Mom's paying for the ticket (mwahaha, thanks to my wonderful persuasive [more like blackmail {teehee}] skills, she's paying 4 u.) Come over!!!!! O haven't seen you for what, 11.... wait.... 12 YEARS??!!!!!! omg!!!!! COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lotsa luv,  
  
Toyo  
  
Saiyuri Kimakaze laughed happily after reading the email. Toyo, toyo, toyo.... she never changed. Even after all the years apart and brief e- pics, she never changed. Unlike herself. Saiyuri cringed at her own mental reflection and sighed. She was around 5' 7, slim, green eyes, and dyed black spiky hair. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous and sexy. That's why she had so many friends. Or fans. Or whatever you call those annoying brats that follow and mimic your every move and the perverts who never stop staring at your chest.  
  
Saiyuri sighed again. She no longer was that happy-go-lucky golden brown haired child with wide innocent eyes anymore. She was now a hardened, tough, ass-kicking biker chick now. All thanks to her bitch of a mom. She missed her old innocent self - but she could never go back.... Or could she?  
  
Saiyuri growled. She hated her mother. Divorcing her best husband (her dad) for some other fucking moron and dragging her along. (A/N: Nadeshiko is NOT Saiyuri's {aka Sakura} mom in this fic. I repeat, Nadeshiko is NOT Saiyuri's mom.) 'I hope you're burning in hell right now Miiru. Kisama.'  
  
Smiling sadly, Saiyuri began to type.  
  
From: kimakaze saiyuri   
  
To: daidouji tomoyo   
  
Subject: Re:READ THIS NOW!!!!!!  
  
Date: Sat, 11 Aug 2003 13:18:47 -0700  
  
Hey Toyo. I'm really sorry but I can't come cuz there've been a lot of problems recently. Like my ex-boyfriend....  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Where the fuck are you bitch????!!" A coarse male voice yelled into Sai's apartment. "Oh shit...." Sai muttered. She quickly stuffed the items on her desk into a hidden compartment in the wall. She then quickly ran out of her room and shut the door quietly and glared icily at the intruder. "What the fuck do you think you are doing here??!!" She hissed, her emerald eyes narrowing dangerously. "Babe..." the drunk 20 year old at the door slurred and stumbled towards her. Saiyuri shoved the raven haired man away from her angrily. "The fuck Mashiro?! I'm done with you - we broke up last week. What the hell do you think you are doing up here fucking up my apartment??!!!" "Awww, come on babe, you know you never meant the break up..." Mashiro slurred. "I sure as hell did! Now get the fuck out before I call the cops." Sai threatened. Mashiro smirked and laughed harshly. "You really think they're gonna come rescue an infamous prostitute Sai? You really think so bitch?" Sai clenched her hands and snarled, "Get. Out." Mashiro laughed again; now looking very frightening instead of drunk. "Whatza matter, Sai? I'm rich - my dad's the fucking owner of KSC. Kitsune Space Corporation. I can pay you the rest of your miserable life - all I ask is that you be my bitch. Mine alone. That's it. You really wanna give it all up?" Sai hesitated - it was true that Mashiro was rich. It was true that she was an infamous prostitute thanks to her loving mom. Mashiro took that brief moment of hesitation to tackle Saiyuri down to the ground and pin her arms above her head.  
  
Mashiro grinned evilly at Saiyuri and hissed out, "Since you won't be mine willingly, I guess I'll have to take you by force... Oof!!!" Mashiro relinquished his grasp on Saiyuri's wrists when she kneed him (A/N: GO SAIYURI!!!!!! teehee) right in the royal jewels. Hard. While Mashiro was groaning, Saiyuri sprang up and kicked Mashiro in the face and broke his nose. This set Mashiro off into a crying/screaming/swearing fit and only stopped when Saiyuri efficiently slipped her hand behind his neck and squeezed the pressure point there and watched impassively as her ex- boyfriend slid senseless down to the ground.  
  
"Stupid Mashiro..." She whispered. She jumped when she heard a beeping noise emit from her laptop. She quickly woke her computer up and saw that her computer was about to shut down the internet connection if she didn't either continue online or wok offline. Sai quickly closed the message and looked at her email to Tomoyo. After a few moments, Saiyuri deleted the present message and started again.  
  
From: kimakaze saiyuri   
  
To: daidouji tomoyo   
  
Subject: Re:READ THIS NOW!!!!!!  
  
Date: Sat, 11 Aug 2003 13:18:47 -0700  
  
Hey Toyo. Sure I'll come over. Can I come over on the next flight to Tokyo? We really have a lot to catch up on.....  
  
Authoresses: How'd you like? Readers: we loved it. darki: Good. Now review. Readers: Your wish is our command. darki: Excellent. Now review. PLEAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Hit that nice little purple button. P.S. I would prefer it if you left your email on the reviews as well so that I can get back to you and/or tell you when the next chappie's up. But if you're uncomfortable with it, then don't. 


	2. Chappie 2

Hallooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Dis is darki and mishi again!!!!! Thank you sooooooooo much 4 all of ur reviews!!!! We would really appreciate it if more were sent!!!!! Yah!!!!! We luv hearing from u guys!!!! Keep right on sending!!!! YAY 9 REVIEWS!!!!!! THE MOST I"VE EVER HAD!!!!!!! (how sad.....) SEND MORE PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't own CCS - asked Santa though.  
  
Running From the Past  
  
By darki and mishi  
  
Chapter 2 -mixed emotions  
  
'blahblah' = personal thoughts  
  
"blahblah" = talking out loud  
  
Airplane  
  
Saiyuri stared out the window and at the rosy hued clouds. 'It's been so long since I was in Japan' Saiyuri thought sadly. 'Will anything be as I remembered? Is Tomoyo going to recognize me? And how the hell am I going to tell her about what's been happening for the last 11 years??!!!'  
  
"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Tokyo in five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we will be landing soon. Thank you for choosing Japan Air Line. We hope you have enjoyed your flight." Saiyuri sighed and looked down at her view of the steadily growing Tokyo International Airport. 'Oh well, hope Toyo won't have a heart attack over my past profession....'  
  
Tokyo International Airport  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji chewed her knuckle nervously as she waited for flight CX326 to land. 'Kami, is Sai going to recognize me? Am I going to recognize her? And where is she? Did she miss the plane? Did she suddenly have a seizure or something? Or what if---' "Tomoyo, if you keep chewing on that knuckle, it's going to disintegrate." A calm male voice broke into Tomoyo's frantic train of thoughts. "Wha--? Oh! Hehehe..." Tomoyo giggled nervously at her boyfriend, Eriol. (A/N: KAWAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!) Eriol smiled gently and pulled Tomoyo's delicate hand away from her mouth and kissed it. "Don't worry Tomoyo, Saiyuri is going to be fine." Eriol soothed, reading Tomoyo's mind. "But...." Tomoyo protested weakly. "Hush. Worrying isn't going to help her. Look, her flight's just landed."  
  
Tomoyo spun around and clutched Eriol's arm in a death grip who winced as his girlfriend wrung his poor arm apart. "tomoyo..." he moaned. Tomoyo remained oblivious of the pain she was causing and only clung onto Eriol more tightly. Eriol grimaced again and tried vainly to pry Tomoyo's long fingers from his numb arm. "Tomoyo... Tomoyo my arm..." Eriol tried to make the message come in contact with Tomoyo's brain but unfortunately, that attempt was also in vain. Suddenly, when Eriol thought that Tomoyo's grip couldn't possibly get worse, it did. Howling in pain, Eriol managed to hear through a pain-filled haze Tomoyo hiss, "She coming. She's here. She's finally here."  
  
Saiyuri stepped out of Gate 13 looked around the terminal. 'Where could Tomoyo possibly be?' she wondered. Suddenly a loud cry of pain nearby caught her attention. But before she could turn to see what was going on, a blur flew by and pounced onto her. "OOOOOFFF!!!!!!" Saiyuri gasped out. "SAISAISAISAISAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU"RE REALLY BACK!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! YOU'RE TRULY STANDING HERE IN THIS AIRPORT!!!!!!!!!!!! KAMI BLESS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "uhhhggggghhhh..." was all Sai could manage to squeeze out of her now 2-dimensional lungs. "uhhhhh, Tomoyo..." Sai heard a soft and embarrassed male voice mumble above her crushed body. "uhhhhh, Tomoyo, you're kinda crushing whoever's underneath you and everyone's staring at us." "DO YOU THINK I CARE???!!!!!" Tomoyo's voice rose. "MY CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND IS FINALLY BACK AND I CAN'T EVEN SAY HELLO TO HER??!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?????!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled at the large crowd around her. "GET A LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd immediately dispersed and Tomoyo clambered off Saiyuri. "Saiyuri!" "Tomoyo!!" The two girls hugged each other as both held back tears of joy. Eriol sweatdropped in the background and muttered to himself "Girls are extremely weird when it comes to reunions...."  
  
"Why don't we hold this happy reunion back at your place, Toyo?" Eriol commented dryly at the crazily hugging duo. "There's more room and time and a lot less people staring at you like both of you are insane." Having his arm being wrung into tiny little painful pieces was almost worth the look of pure joy on Tomoyo's and Saiyuri's face. Almost. He wasn't that lovesick yet. Yet. Tomoyo released Saiyuri from her bear hug and brushed away her tears and laughed a little. "Yeah, that would be a good idea."  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo's brain clicked back into action. "Oh! I've been so rude! Saiyuri, this is my boyfriend Hiragizawa Eriol. Eriol, this is my long lost best friend Kimakaze Saiyuri." "Nice to meet you." Saiyuri grinned and held out her hand. "The pleasure is mine." Eriol flashed a grin in return at Saiyuri and shook the proffered hand. Tomoyo beamed happily and dragged the two after her towards her brand new silver Porsche. "Come on, let's go home!" Their happy laughter rang throughout the large terminal as they all walked towards the silver Porsche waiting.  
  
In the Car  
  
"SO, Sai, what've you been doing?" Tomoyo asked mischievously. "Hmmm, I obviously haven't been as active as YOU, my dear Tomoyo." Saiyuri shot a sly glance at Eriol who was driving. Tomoyo blushed furiously and protested, "Hey, that's not fair. You could have a million boyfriends in the States and I wouldn't know cuz none of them are here right now!!" Tomoyo pouted adorably and shot a piercing glare at Eriol who was snickering in the driver seat. "What are you laughing about?" Tomoyo snapped testily. "I don't see YOU complaining about being MY boyfriend!!" With a small "eep!!!" Eriol shut up immediately.  
  
Tomoyo smiled smugly while Sai stared at her incredulously. Since when had gentle Tomoyo become so testy and demanding??! Leaning forward, Saiyuri whispered into Eriol's ear "I feel really really sorry for you." Eriol grinned and replied "You don't have to. She's usually fine but her models and agents and work times fry her nerves sometimes." "Models and agents??" Sai asked curiously. "Didn't Tomoyo tell you?" Eriol asked in surprise. Saiyuri shook her head. "Well, I guess she meant to surprise you or simply forgot." Eriol mused. "Anyways, Tomoyo is a famous fashion designer here in Asia and recently Europe as well. I not sure if her brand's reached North America yet - have you heard of aEiR©? (A/N: aEiR is MY word!!!!!!! SO IS aeirraksae!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T TOUCH!!!!!!!) "Uhhh, I don't think so...." Sai replied, puzzled. "Well, aEiR© - it's actually aeirraksae but aeirraksae was to long and hard for the poor reporters to say so Toyo cut it - is Tomoyo's fashion brand. She's making billions per year for all of her new styles." "Sweet." Sai said impressed. "The Americans have no clue what they're missing out on."  
  
Eriol looked curiously at Sai and at Tomoyo sleeping peacefully against the window. "Hey Sai?" "Ya-huh?" "Tomoyo mentioned that you were born in Japan...." Eriol trailed off unsure of how to continue his question. "So?" Sai prompted. "But you're not an American citizen...." "No. Go on." "But if you no longer hold your Japanese citizenship and aren't an American citizen either, then what are you? How did you live in the States for so long and not get thrown out?" Sai smiled a curious bittersweet smile. "You're a smart one aren't you?" "What do you mean?" replied Eriol, confused. "I mean, Tomoyo's no squealer. She wouldn't tell you all these things about me - you must have pieced everything together from a few scraps of information she dropped unintentionally. Are you a lawyer by any chance?" "Yeah... and I'm in business too - how'd you know I was a lawyer?" Saiyuri smiled her bittersweet smile again replied "It's obvious in the way you think and talk. In my old line of work, it was necessary you figured out what profession everyone you met held. It earned you more cash and with my special talent, it saved my life quite a few times." "Oh." Eriol replied puzzled and slightly shocked. 'What could she have done that knowing what jobs others held would save her life?' he wondered. "I might need your help in the future." Sai added as an afterthought. "I'll help you out as much as I can." Eriol promised sincerely. "Thanks." Sai replied a little sadly - it had been a long time since she had last heard a man make a promise so sincerely. "No problem. Could you wake up Tomoyo for me? We're at her place now." Sai looked at the peacefully sleeping Tomoyo beside her and shook her gently. "Toyo... wake up. We're at your place now." "Hmmm?" Tomoyo mumbled sleepily. "We're here Toyo." "Oh, ok....." Sitting up and stretching at the same time, Tomoyo grinned and jumped out of the car. "Come on, Sai!!! I've got lots to show you!!!"  
  
Apartment  
  
Tomoyo joyfully dragged her two companions up some stairs and through a expensive and sparkling crystal revolving doors and up 48 floors (in an crystal elevator of course - Tomoyo isn't THAT hyped up) to her penthouse at the top. "Wow, Toyo, you've got one hell of a nice house." Sai said appreciatively. "Mmm, it's not much - Eriol's gotta nicer apartment and the mansions look nicer." "Tomoyo, you have an apartment that has a lobby with crystal - not glass - but CRYSTAL revolving doors and elevators and you're still whining that it's not nice enough??!!!" "Nope." "You are one weird kid." "I know." Eriol chuckled at the two girls conversation and excused himself when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Eriol? It's me Aerin. Can you come back to your office for a sec? I know you're with Toyo and don't wanna leave but this is important." "Are you sure Aerin? Can't you handle this by yourself like the rest of our stuff?" "What do you think Eriol? No, I'm just calling to bug you and your kawaii girlfriend." The voice snapped sarcastically. "Fine, fine. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Eriol sighed as he cut the line. "Are you going Eriol?" Tomoyo asked sadly. "Yeah, I'm really sorry sweetie." "But you promised!!!" "I know, but Aerin says that this is important. Besides, we'll probably be done soon so we'll both see you two for dinner still." "Promise?" "Promise."  
  
With a quick peck on Tomoyo's cheek, Eriol turned and strode down the hallway. Tomoyo sighed and turned back to Saiyuri. "Oh God, We've been standing outside the whole fricking time!" she laughed embarrassed. Saiyuri grinned. "Never noticed, did we? Just slightly too busy staring at your kawaii boyfriend, eh?" "Shut up!" Tomoyo shoved Sai gently as she unlocked the door and ushered her best friend in. "So Auntie lives here with you?" Sai questioned. "Hmmm? Oh you mean mom? Nah. She lets me have my privacy and I leave her stuff alone. It's a two way deal." [A/N: No, Miiru - Sai's mom, is NOT related to Sonomi. It's just an Asian (or Chinese at least -___- ;;) custom to call adults that are family friends Uncle or Auntie. Don't argue cuz I'm Asian. I'm proof. Ha.] "I see...." Saiyuri mused. "So who's this Aerin kid?" "Aerin? Oh, she's Eriol's twin sister. She's cool." "Ohhh..."  
  
The reunited pair chattered on for hours and Saiyuri felt utterly content and relaxed. Then the inevitable question came. "So, Sai... What've you been doing these past 11 years?" "Me? Ohhh....." Saiyuri's brain raced furiously for an adequate and logical answer/lie. Sai grinned as the perfect idea popped up in her head. "Oh, well you remember that bitch Miiru? *Tomoyo nodded and frowned* Well, my idealistic mom first dragged me off to Hong Kong for around 6 months until she decided that she wasn't earning enough money. Then we hopped onto another plane this time off to Malaysia. We stayed for only 3 three weeks - Miiru hated it there but I didn't mind. Hopped onto yet another plane and this time off to Thailand. Miiru loved this place though. She came home drunk with a new guy every night. *Sai curled her lip in disgust* We were there for 2 and a half years. Then we had to run off cuz she was in debt to much there. So off to Russia. Aside from the drastic climate change and me being sick for 3 weeks, we settled in pretty fast. We stayed in Moscow - easier to earn money as there are more rich people and companies in the capital. We stayed for another two years then ran off to France. France is sooo beautiful!!! Aside from the impossible language that took me nearly 3 months to learn how to read, write, and speak with a correct accent, it was the second best place I ever lived in. We only stayed for a year though. We flew out to England for half a year then Switzerland for the rest of the year. Then we hit Canada. The best country in the whole world. [A/N: Hell ya!!!] But we only stayed for one year - Miiru wanted more money. So we crossed the border into the States and I've been there ever since." "Wow..." Tomoyo murmured. "You've gone nearly everywhere.... I only stayed here in Tokyo and visited New York, Italy, France, England and Hong Kong for work. How'd you manage to study?" Saiyuri smirked ironically and replied, "I never went to school." "WHAT??!!!" Tomoyo yelped. "I never went to school. Miiru was too cheap and lazy to send me off to school. So I learned from finding newspapers and books and listened to how people talked and figured things out." "Oh my God...." Tomoyo gasped but her interrogation of Saiyuri's life ended when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo sweetie? It's me Eriol. You know how we were going to eat at La Traviata? (don't ask, I don't know how that popped up) We can't now - we're going to the Korina - the Li's are here." "What do you mean, the Li's?" "Li Xiao Lang is coming over to discuss some trading and business deals with me and Aerin and his cousin Li Meiling is also here to talk to you about your fashion line expanding in Hong Kong." "Now? But what about Saiyuri?" "I already talked to Xiao Lang about it. He said to bring her along - he's curious about her." "Oh. Why?" "How am I supposed to know? I'm just passing on the message." "Fine. I'll make sure that Saiyuri satisfies Li-san's curiosity." Eriol laughed and replied, "You do that Tomoyo. Blow Xiao Lang's mind away with Saiyuri's beauty so that I can get the better end of our deals." Tomoyo laughed back and giggled, "Fine. See ya Eriol." "See ya Tomoyo." They both hung up and Tomoyo turned around to face Saiyuri.  
  
"We're not going to La Traviata any more." Tomoyo stated cheerfully as she dragged a confused Saiyuri into her designing room. "We're going to the new hotel instead - the Korina cuz Eriol's business acquaintances are here and the male one's curious about you." "Oh." Saiyuri replied still confused. "So?" "Well, we've got to satisfy his curiosity, don't we?" Tomoyo grinned evilly and added, "Or shall I say, arouse his curiosity even more and his bad thoughts too??" "Tomoyo!!" Saiyuri gasped in shock. Tomoyo laughed gleefully and clapped her hand together planning dangerous (for Saiyuri) and adventurous (for herself) schemes. "Well, we better get started then, hmmm???" Tomoyo snickered and dragged poor Saiyuri into her domain and slammed the door shut.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'll update as soon as possible - I'm busy with exams right now though. Be good little ppl and review!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chappie 3

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeeheeheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! *Readers sweatdrop* ummm, yeah..... I'm kinda on a sugar high right now..... hehe..... over the rainbow for sure this time...... anywayz, sori bout the late update but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!! Thanx soooooo much to: mikee-chan, manda-chan, kawaiitenshisakura, maria, Star Cherry, Hikaru Ayumi, special brat, nada, yan, pika, giggles, and purple pixie!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best!!! I've honestly read all of your fics but my idiotic and crazy computer has this stupid alarm thingy on it that refuses to let me watch music vids, trailers, etc., and that etc. includes REVIEWING. OMG!!!!!! MY DAD IS SUCH A BIG MEANIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @___@ ARRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So we are terribly sori if you wonderful reviewers think that we don't appreciate your fabulous reviews cuz we don't review in return but we truly do and are sori that we can't show it other than type out ur names at the beginning of our fics. So gomen ne and on with the fic!  
  
Don't own CCS (but don't tell anyone that....)  
  
Chappie 3 - meeting old friends  
  
Tomoyo stepped back to admire her protégé. "Ahhhh...." she sighed contentedly. "Perfect." Tomoyo smirked triumphantly and pushed a shy Saiyuri in front of a three-way mirror. "Aren't you gorgeous? So am I talented or what?!" Saiyuri stood speechless as she stared at the girl in the mirror.  
  
Tomoyo had dressed her in a tight black dress. It came down mid-knee and had a deep V neck cut and was sleeveless. In between her breasts, the dress was cinched together with a diamond studded clasp in a diamond shape. On top of the lower part of her dress, Tomoyo had somehow and mysteriously incorporated 3 sheer and silky layers (that didn't show up on the top part of the dress) on top of it with each layer cut diagonally and rippling with the tiniest of all movements. [A/N: waah, I suck at describing dresses... too bad I don't have a scanner otherwise I could show u guys my sketches...]  
  
"Wow.... Tomoyo, you ARE a pro." Saiyuri whispered amazed. Tomoyo smiled smugly to herself and replied "Of course I am - it took you that long to notice?" With a tinkling laugh, Tomoyo turned around and slipped on her own dress. Tomoyo's dress was also mid-knee length but had a scooped neckline which layered on top of itself. The dress itself was a light violet in colour that shimmered different shades of violet depending on the lighting. Tomoyo stood behind Saiyuri and grinned at their reflections then frowned. "Wait..." she muttered as she flew over to a dresser nearby and started tossing around random boxes. "What are you doing, Toyo?!" Saiyuri exclaimed. "Hang on a sec..." Tomoyo mumbled with her head inside a drawer. "Toyo, you're gonna ruin your perfect dress with wrinkles if you don't stand up properly." Saiyuri scolded. "I SAID wait.... FOUND IT!!!!!" Tomoyo popped out of the mess of boxes clutching 5 boxes in one hand. "TA- DAH!!!!!!" She exclaimed gleefully as she flourished her finds. "Ohhh!!!" Saiyuri exclaimed.  
  
Inside the velvet boxes were exquisite pieces of jewellery. Tomoyo lifted out a thin white gold diamond studded collar with a deep blood red ruby teardrop pendant in the center and snapped it around Saiyuri's long and slim neck. "Pretty..." Tomoyo grinned as she looked for another article to match the rest of her array. Fishing out a small pair of diamond studs and a large pair of platinum earring hoops plus a mini platinum hoop, Tomoyo clipped on the 5 earrings onto her best friend's ears. "Perfect." Tomoyo breathed. "Now it's MY turn." Saiyuri grinned evilly as she hunted through the stack of jewellery boxes.  
  
"Ah-hah!!!" Saiyuri exclaimed triumphantly as she flicked open the 57th box that she'd been flipping through so far. Grinning maniacally causing Tomoyo to sweatdrop, she dangled a simple white gold wire necklace with 3 hoops that melded together in the back that had sapphire and ruby beads strung along the wire. Sai also managed to find (after another 23 boxes - hey they started prepping early) a pair of earrings composed of a diamond stud with 5 thin white gold chains dangling gently from it. Tomoyo grinned crazily in return and observed "We haven't done this for a long time." "Done what?" "Giggle as we play dress-up." Saiyuri cracked up over this and tomoyo joined in soon afterwards. "Oh my god" Saiyuri laughed, wiping tears from her eyes "oh my god, imagine Eriol or someone else walking in on us a seeing the mess we're in. We'd look so sophisticated, wouldn't we Tomoyo?" Tomoyo giggled and replied "Course we do. And if the freaks made any hints of nastiness towards our fantastic appearances, you'd beat them into bloody pulp and I'll chuck their corpses out the window."  
  
Saiyuri stopped laughing when she suddenly noticed the time. "Ummm, Toyo?" "uh-huh?" "What times' dinner?" "6:30. Why?" "Cuz it's 6:00 right now." "SHIT!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as the two of them grabbed their sandals and raced out the door. "Damn, where's my bloody driver when I need him??!!" Tomoyo muttered under her breath. "Right here miss." "Huh? Oh sorry, Jayce. We---" "Just late miss?" Jayce asked his eyes twinkling. He was a young man of about 25 with light tanned skin, broad shoulders, spiked black hair with blond streaks and twinkling ruby eyes [A/N: NO, he's NOT possessed] and was around 6'4.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous, how YA doin?" Jayce asked with an exaggerated smirk. "Whada YA think, hottie?" Saiyuri replied with a sly grin. Jayce grinned back - he liked this girl's spunk and she knew street ways despite the way she dressed like some rich airheaded bimbo... 'but if you looked closely into her eyes' Jayce reflected inwardly 'if you looked closely you would see that she's no fool.' "I'm Jayce - Jayce Ishmiel. You?" I'm Kimakaze Saiyuri - Sai's best though." The two of them smiled at each other again - both knew that although they had just met, they would be fast friends as they both shared the same type of backgrounds. "Are you two quite done? I don't mean to be rude-" "Course you do miss." "Shut UP Jayce - but we're going to be late. Just because you helped me last time... and the time before... oh fine, every single time my bloody cell phone rang and got me everywhere on time. Stop laughing you idiotic driver. MOVE you moron. NOW. MOVE it Jayce or I'll fire you." Tomoyo threatened but Jayce didn't mind. "Whatever, miss, whatever. You know you won't fire me cuz I know Tokyo and every other place in the fucking world better 'n anyone else so ya won't fire me. I'm too good." "Stop praising yourself or else your head'll be too big for your stupid hat." "That's why I don't wear one, miss." "Oh shut up and drive."  
  
After Jayce closed the door behind the two girls and started driving, Saiyuri spun around on her friend with a slightly evil glint in her eyes. "SO, Toyo.... how long have YOU been hiding such a cute driver?" "What do you mean hiding?" Tomoyo inquired innocently. "If you haven't been hiding Jayce, then why hasn't Eriol killed this cutie for being around you the whole time?" "Because Eriol's civilized unlike you." "Haha. No, but seriously, why?" "Cuz Jayce is gay and super sweet and like the brother I never had." "Oh. Oh.... well that explains a lot." "Yeah." "Yo ladies, time to get out - we're here with 20 minutes to spare." Came Jayce's voice smugly. "Awww, Jayce, you're amazing! Got anywhere to go?" Tomoyo exclaimed as Jayce held open the door of the black limo for them.  
  
"Yeah... I promised Cy that I'd be there for his birthday." Tomoyo smiled "Then go. We can grab a ride off Eriol." "You sure miss? What about the limo?" "You're gonna drive it of course. But any graffiti or scratches and you are paying out of your paycheck." *gulp* "Yes, miss." "Hey Jayce... is Cy your brother?" Jayce turned surprised at his little lady's friend, Sai. "yeah... he's my little bro - 18 today." "What does he like?" "Basketball. X-box. PS2. Cars and motorbikes especially." "Does he have his own car or bike?" "nah.... really wants one though." "Then give this to him." Sai tossed a surprised and puzzled Jayce a cell phone. "Whatzis for?" "Give it to Cy and tell him to just press enter. Tell the operator his name and that Shadow gave her permission. Then tomorrow, take Cy to the address the operator gives him and he can pick anything he wants - you can too if you want." "Ok.... Thanx a lot miss." "No prob. Need to get rid of some of my junk." "K.... gotta run. Have fun punks." "see ya." With that, Jayce hopped into the limo and drove off.  
  
Tomoyo looked curiously at her friend. "What was that for?" "What?" "the cell phone thing." "I've got a lot of cars and bikes and I don't need so many - so I thought I'd give some away." "Oh. But aren't you worried that they'll just take them all and run off with them?" "you wouldn't've hired Jayce if he was like that would you? Anyways, I've got lots of buddies there - they'll keep them in check." "But----" Tomoyo was cut short when she saw Eriol and a girl with black hair with red tips waving at them. "Come on Sai. Time to meet our dinner friends."  
  
Eriol beckoned the two girls forward. "What took you guys so long? Lucky there's still 10 minutes. Anyways, saiyuri, this is my twin Aerin. Aerin, this is Kimakaze Saiyuri." "Hey." Saiyuri said holding out her hand. "Hey to you to." Aerin said as she grasped Saiyuri's hand. The two grinned at each other, liking what they saw in the other. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled and all turned when they heard someone call out Eriol's name. They turned to see a tall dark haired man and a bored looking raven haired girl walking towards them. "Who are they?" Saiyuri whispered to Tomoyo "The guy's Li Xiao Lang, and the cool girl with the awesome mandarin dress is Li-san's cousin Li Meiling." "I see." 'strange' Saiyuri thought to herself 'why do I seem to feel like I know this Xiao Lang guy from before?'  
  
"Hey Eriol." Xiao Lang said greeting his friend and 3rd cousin twice removed and best business partner. "Hey Xiao Lang." Eriol replied as he waited for the 4 ladies to finish with their own introductions and greetings. Eriol felt slightly nervous about this - the way Xiao Lang tended to take an interest in all pretty females and then toss them away whenever he felt like it. And nobody could stop him because he was the richest bastard in the whole world and controlled nearly all of the ancient clans of Asia. Xiao Lang smirked at his cousin. "So which one is the saiyuri kid you told me about?" "Ummm..." Eriol mumbled. 'God," he thought o himself 'Tomoyo is going to KILL me when she finds out that Xiao Lang's new target is her best friend!!' "Errrrmmmm...."  
  
Meanwhile, Saiyuri smiled at Meiling - she was a cool kid. They had both been delighted to find someone else who loved martial arts and promised to practice together. Turning, Saiyuri saw something that made her gasp in shock and recognition. "Lang Zi?!" she squeaked out. [A/N: 'Zi' is a Cantonese (what they speak in HK) term that really has 2 meanings... it could mean 'son' or a suffix u just add 2 a guy's name who's younger or ur age... yeah.... if that makes sense...] Xiao Lang turned around and glared at the girl beside Eriol who had dared call him "Lang Zi". "What the hell did you just call me??!!" He snarled. Saiyuri's happy face crumpled slightly and asked in a hurt voice "Lang Zi? Xiao Lang?! Don't you remember me?" Xiao sighed in exasperation and snapped "No I don't. Why would I remember someone as ugly as you?! Now leave me alone you stupid bitch. And-- -" He stopped short as he saw the girl in front of him glare at him with an impossible amount of anger and hatred. As he peered closely at her, her bright emerald eyes now dark with rage caught his attention. And something about her stance and the way her spiky hair flared out with anger reminded him of someone...  
  
"What. Did. You. Call. Me." Saiyuri snarled. The rest of the group watched this rather dangerous (for everyone within a tem mile radius of being killed if they tried to break this fight up and/or from busted eardrums) and disturbing encounter between the two dangerous forces. They all exchanged scared glances as they watched the two glare at each other in front of the perfect backdrop of a brand new and expensive hotel where they were supposed to eat an hour ago. Xiao Lang sneered and replied "I said--- Oh my God." He said as his eyes widened in recognition. HE knew who THIS was. He suddenly felt really scared. Saiyuri was now glowing with anger and snapped icily "What." "Ai Wing? Is it really you?!" Xiao Lang shrieked in a very girlish way. "whoa.... Xiao Lang, take a deep breath a count to 3. Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't sound like a preppy cheerleader on helium." "Oh shut up." The two totally lost all traces of their previous anger and hugged each other ecstatically.  
  
"Uhhh..... did I just miss something here?" Eriol murmured. "Hn, you're not alone." Tomoyo added. "Definitely." Aerin agreed. "Totally." Meiling stuck in. "Is it just me or do those two have major mood swings?" "Hell yeah! Those two were on the verge of slaughtering the other and now they're hugging??" "That's what I thought too!!" "Yeah.... wait no they're not." "Whadaya mean?" "You're right. Wait, where are they?" "Behind you four little psychiatrists." An amused male voice replied. With a simultaneous 'eep!' they all spun around to see Xiao Lang and Saiyuri watching them with amused smiles. "So are we going to eat or not?" Saiyuri asked with a wry grin. "Yeah! Let's eat!" [A/N: hnnn... they're starting to sound like Miaka....] "whoa.... Xiao Lang, take a deep breath a count to 3. Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't sound like a preppy cheerleader on helium." "Oh shut up." The two totally lost all traces of their previous anger and hugged each other ecstatically.  
  
"So..... why'd you two have such major mood swings back outside?" Eriol yelled after they had finished their meals and were now at the bar 3 floors below. "What?" Saiyuri yelled back. The music was way too loud. Saiyuri swore that her dress would have permanent waves in them from the huge sound waves pounding her with 360° of surround sound. "I said did you know Xiao Lang from before?" Eriol yelled. "Huh? Oh yea! We were friends and drinking buddies!" Saiyuri replied with a little giggle. "Really? You can drink that much?" Eriol asked impressed. Xiao Lang was NEVER drunk. Saiyuri laughed wildly and replied "Yeah. I can't get drunk no matter how much I drink." Her giggles faded as she added "Not even when I want to dull out all the pain." Eriol patted her arm sympathetically and Saiyuri gave him a weak smile. 'Man,' Eriol thought to himself 'Man, she's sure got one hell of a lot of gusto. She's probably gone through a lot of pain and is always hiding it behind her pretty face and laughs. Poor kid.'  
  
"Come ON you two lazy butts!!!! Stop yakking away like magpies and DANCE!!!!" Tomoyo called as she spun by and grabbed hold of Eriol and Saiyuri. "Don't even think of gossiping about me behind my back to steal my boyfriend, Sai." Tomoyo teased. "Hmmm, seems like you're too late Toyo." Sai replied with a laugh as she hugged Eriol exaggeratedly. "Ah stoppit! Let's party!!!!" With that, Saiyuri let go of herself and let down her shields for a moment to enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by friends that she hadn't felt for so many years. Little did she know that a pair of cold black eyes were marking her every move and just waiting for the chance.....  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!! If you guys review lots and don't flame me, I'll update soon.  
  
*Meanwhile as the authoress is typing away...*  
  
XL: WHAT????!!!!! I SOUND LIKE A GIRL???!!!!!  
  
Darki: 2 bad. I felt like it.  
  
XL: I'M GOING TO KILLLLLLLL U!!!!!!!!! *chases after darki with a...... FRYING PAN???!!!!*  
  
*everyone sweatdrops MAJORLY*  
  
HIT THAT PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chappie 4

darki: Heeheehee!!!!! me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sori that I've been sooooooooooooo slow at updating!!!!!! Major mind block and school work and chrismassy shopping and computer blew up..... took AGES to fix.... um, yeah....  
  
Anywayz, me's baaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!  
  
* XL, Sai, Toyo, Eriol, Meiling, and the rest of the cast droop pathetically.*  
  
darki: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DROOPING ABOUT!!!!!!!!  
  
*gulp from the guilty group.*  
  
XL: well.... in case u haven't noticed, u ARE really scaring all of us characters. You're terrible at writing fics, you can't describe clothing, you suck at uploading, you don't even know how to space you fics-----  
  
Sai: Sssssshhhhhhh!!!!! You'll hurt her feelings!!!!  
  
darki: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Jayce: Too late.  
  
Eriol: Now you've done it.  
  
Tomoyo: She's going to kill us.  
  
Aerin: She's gonna erase you now. And probably the rest of us THANKS TOO YOU!!!!!!!!!! *everybody glares daggers at XL*  
  
Meiling: Smooth cuz. You're definitely NOT my favourite cuzin.  
  
XL: Wha d'ya mean?!  
  
Meiling: I'm not gonna be best friends with an idiot.  
  
XL: Why's it always my fault??!!!  
  
darki: Because you're an ass. And it's fun watching the "Great Rich Dimwitted Priggish Xiao Lang" react when he's finally blamed for something.  
  
XL: Why's it never Sakura's fault??!! *pouts adorably while glaring around the room*  
  
darki: See?!! I didn't even prompt that one. Sakura's still Sai - not Sakura. And can't you see the obvious reason? Girls are always right - guys are just stupid.  
  
*female characters beam at darki while male characters sweatdrop and fall over anime-style*  
  
Meiling, Sai, Aerin, and Tomoyo: GO DARKI!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
darki: *grins and waves at her wonderful characters.*  
  
Nuriko: Xiao Lang, why else do you think I cross dressed and pretended to be a girl? Sure I was gay and I wanted to help my best friend but GIRLS always have the real power. Kings are just figure heads - the queen and concubines are the ones that control what the king does.  
  
XL: But---- wait a sec, this is a CCS fic!!! You're from Fushigi Yuugi!!!!! You don't belong here!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: *shrugs indifferently* I'm darki-chan's favourite character. I can go anywhere I want.  
  
XL: *looking shocked* But I'M her favourite character!!!!!!!!!!  
  
darki: No you're not.  
  
XL: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! *runs off and falls of darki's desk and into the garbage can.*  
  
Everybody:   
  
darki: *sigh* Nuri-chan, could you do the disclaimers for me? I have to go fish Lang Zi out of the garbage.  
  
XL: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: *sweatdrops and sighs* ok. Darki doesn't own CCS, or Fushigi Yuugi or me but I am her favourite character. Hmmm.... she DOES own Jayce and Aerin and aEiR and aeirraksae and Cy and uhhh..... she doesn't own whatever else humans like 2 sue each other for either...... So on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Running From the Past  
  
By darki and mishi  
  
Chappie 4 - close call  
  
Saiyuri giggled happily when 7 hours later, the group walked (or staggered in some cases) out of La Korina at 4 A.M. "That was fun." Sai said with a grin. "Gods," Eriol moaned clutching his head. "Sai, I never thought that you - a pretty GIRL, could drink so MUCH." Eriol nearly puked again as he remembered the vast amounts of shots he, Xiao Lang, and Sai had drunk in a competition.  
  
Xiao Lang walked up and slurred slghtly with a grin "Poor Eriol. Next time don't compete with those that have been drinking since they were born." He and Sai cracked up over this while poor Eriol tried not to vomit over them at the moment. "Uhhh, Lang Zi," Sai said after a few moments with a frown. "Wha??" "I think Eriol needs to go to the garbage can......" Sai replied edging away from Eriol. "Huh? Oh! God, Eriol, you should've told us to stop earlier...." With that, Xiao Lang promptly dragged off a dazed Eriol to the nearest garbage can.  
  
"Geez, Sai, how do manage that?!" Tomoyo moaned, leaning against the Li's limo. "Do what?" Sai asked rolling her head around and wincing slightly as she heard her neck joints crack and pop. "Drink and dance for 9 hours straight and still be able to stand up straight as though we haven't even gone into the fucking bar yet. Oh, and not to mention that it's 4 AM in the morning." Tomoyo muttered massaging her temples. "Hmmm, doing this every night and at even weirder hours gets you used to this kinda life." Saiyuri said softly as she bent down to undo Tomoyo's 4 inch stiletto sandals. Tomoyo sighed with relief as she slipped her feet out of the excruciating but unfortunately gorgeous sandals. "Thanks Sai." She whispered thankfully. "No prob, Toyo." Sai replied holding onto Tomoyo's sandals. "Hey, Sai, wanna come over tomorrow?" Meiling asked nearly tripping over her own feet and knocking over Saiyuri.  
  
"Watch it Meiling! Next time don't drink so much." Sai scolded. "Sure, I'll come over. Where d'you live?" "Stop squealing like Auntie." Meiling snapped back with a yawn. "I'm staying with cuzzie at our family home at 486 Kitsuyo Rd. I'll be there all day." "K----" Saiyuri was cut off when Aerin toppled onto her - unconscious. "What the fuck??!!! Can't ANYONE hold their liquor??!!!" Saiyuri exclaimed furiously as she easily picked put the snoring (^___^) Aerin and banged on the driver window of the Li's limo.  
  
The window slid down to reveal a snoring drunk driver. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE????????!!!!!!!!" Saiyuri screeched. She leaned in and shrieked at the unconscious driver "YOU'RE PAID TO FUCKING DRIVE NOT DRINK!!!!!!" as she slapped him soundly to snap him out of his daze. "Wha--- -???? Huh?????" he mumbled. "You are SOOOO getting fired and swallow this!" Sai barked shoving a pill into the dunce's mouth. "Ack..." The driver choked but suddenly bolted right up. Saiyuri smirked and said to herself "I knew my pills would work." "Now open the damn doors you drunk assed moron." "Yes miss." The driver acted slightly like a robot and Saiyuri frowned. There were still some problems with her drug.... Sai made a mental note to fix it up when she got home.  
  
After she had tossed in the unconscious Aerin into the car, Tomoyo and Meiling toppled over - on Sai. "Ooof!!" Sai gasped out. These two weren't that light when conscious - after passing out, they were simply just dead weights. "Get them off me!" Saiyuri snapped at the zoned out driver. "Yes miss." He replied again. Once all the snoring girls were in the limo, Sai ordered the driver to take them immediately back to their respective places and to help them all into their apartments and into their rooms. The driver nodded stiffly and gunned up the engine and drove away into the morning.  
  
A man with coal black eyes watched her from the shadows of an alleyway nearby and waited for his target to let there guard down. The man slowly and silently slipped his hand into his back pocket and brought out a hand gun already loaded and with the safety catch off. He padded quickly down the alleyway and cocked his weapon at his unwary target.  
  
Saiyuri sighed and turned around waiting for Xiao Lang and Eriol to reappear from their long trip to the dumpster. Her ears pricked up when she heard an all too familiar sound. She pretended not to have noticed the assassin's presence and casually opened her small purse pretending to be looking for a comb while she was actually looking for some hidden weapons inside. She palmed a dagger secretly but pulled out the comb openly and waited for the right moment to strike.  
  
*** this is a warning to all readers: the next bit is a bit gross as there is death and blood and gore... if you are queasy about such things, skip down to the part AFTER the little stars **** . You have been warned. ***  
  
The assassin, Tenzo, grinned too himself. He was an experienced assassin and was a large man of about 6'3 and around 210 lbs. Despite his large girth, he stalked Saiyuri with the grace of a cat. Tenzo was surprised that his employer had told him that his target was extremely dangerous and vicious. From what he had seen, the girl was an idiot - albeit a gorgeous one. He glanced down briefly to make sure his weapon was ok but when he glanced back up, he decided that he didn't want to shoot her. He wanted to make a big show - so he decided that he would use his hand grenade instead to blow her up along with a bunch of cars and innocent bystanders.  
  
With an evil smirk, Tenzo yanked the pin out and hurled the bomb at the quiet Saiyuri standing casually near the edges of the parking lot. He laughed as he watched a ball of fire erupt around the girl and nearby cars and the screams he heard. He turned around and strode down the alleyway feeling pleased with himself and slightly giddy over the large amount of cash that he would soon be getting. He was happily figuring out how he would be spending it when a voice broke his little reverie  
  
"Maybe you should look up." a cold female voice stated above him. Tenzo stupidly looked up to see a 4 inch stiletto heel coming straight at his face. He was trained enough to duck but the foot altered its course and slammed into the side of his head. Tenzo fell onto the cold wet pavement heavily wondering who the hell just pulled a crazy stunt on him. He glanced up and his mouth dropped in shock. It was that girl! "Impossible!!!!" he screamed. That kid was supposed to be dead! He had thrown a grenade at her, watched and laughed when it had exploded around her so she was supposed to be logically dead!!!!  
  
Saiyuri grinned nastily at him and sneered at the frightened face in below her. "What's the matter big boy? Scared?" "N-n-n-no....." Tezo stuttered out. "You should be Tezo." his eyes widened. How'd this girl know his name? And how did she go from a gorgeous bimbo-head to a freaky assassin. "Surprised that I know you're name?" Saiyuri smirked her emerald eyes blazing with a frozen fire. "You shouldn't be. The Shadow knows all." Tezo whimpered in fear at the sound of her name and tried to crawl away from this dangerous female. Everyone in the Shade (A/N: Shade is my name for the illegal/street world) knew about the Shadow. She was an infamous ex- prostitute/drug dealer/thief/assassin. NOBODY no matter what sex or age or race or social rank EVER escaped her alive.  
  
Saiyuri slammed her foot millimetres away from Tezo's snivelling face. "Nobody escapes the Shadow alive." She hissed. "Now are you going to fight like a man or run?" Tezo gulped and sprinted away as fast as his heavy legs could carry him. He quickly glanced behind himself and saw no one pursuing and gave a sigh of relief. 'maybe I'll be the first person to have ever escaped the Shadow...' he nearly cried with joy and relief when he saw a faint streetlight ahead of him signalling the end of the alleyway. "Thank God thank God....." he sobbed. But his elation was cut short when a foot shot out of the shadows and neatly flipped him.  
  
"Now where were you running off to?" Saiyuri asked pleasantly at the shaking form below her. All she got was a tiny whimper from her prey. "I can't hear you..." Saiyuri whispered pushing down her foot on Tezo's back. "P-p-p-p-lease s-s-s-top..." he cried "I'll d-d-do anything!!! P-p- lease!!!!!" "Really?" Saiyuri questioned in a perfectly neutral voice. "Yes!!" he sobbed with fear. Quick as lighting, Saiyuri slid down jamming her knee into Tezo's spine and yanking his head back by his hair. "You know what I hate?" she hissed into his ear. Tezo shook his head mutely. "I hate traitors. Whether they are on my side or other sides, I hate them. And guess what? You are a traitor." With that, Saiyuri unsheathed her dagger and plunged it into her captive's abdomen. Tezo cried out in pain and shock. Unfortunately for him, the wound was not fatal and this caused the pain to go on and on. "How'd you like that little prick, sweetie?" Sai purred. She stood up and snarled "You're lucky I'm in a rush or else I'd play with you longer - so I'll do you a favour and end your miserable life quickly. With that, she picked up Tezo's gun and impassively shot him in the head. Her job done, Sai turned and stalked out of the alleyway.  
  
*** you can read now***  
  
Saiyuri glanced around and cheked her watch - 4:45 AM. 'where the hell are those 2 drunkies?" she mused an pulled out her cellphone to call one of her contacts. She was surprised and curious to see that she had 5 missed calls and 2 text messages. The 5 missed calls were all Eriol asking over and over where she was and if she was safe. The text messages were also from Eriol but they just informed that both he and Xiao Lang were tired and cold and were leaving - they assumed that she was either in a cab or at home and if she wasn't, GET GOING. Sai smiled slightly and dialled her contact's number - she defiantly needed a ride.  
  
A hew minutes later, Saiyuri was speeding down the empty highway in her newly acquired silvery-blue BMW Z4. She sighed. 'no matter where I go,' she reflected 'someone's always out to get me.' But she grinned viciously. She was fairly sure that she knew who this mysterious 'someone' was and he was about to get a nice little surprise.  
  
*Next day at a Kitsune mansion*  
  
Kitsune Mashiro stretched and wandered around his luxurious suite with a glorious 360° view of everything around him. He entered his office and was surprised to find a black bag on the desk. "What the hell." he muttered as he strode over and unzipped the bag. He yelled in fear and shock and disgust at what he saw inside. Tezo's bloody head rested inside - his glazed eyes wide in fear bored into Mashiro's head. He stumbled back and wondered who could've done this or who had known that he had employed this assassin for a specific reason. He jumped when he felt something drop to the carpeted floor with a gentle click. Looking down, his eyes narrowed in hatred. On the ground was a silver feather - the sign of the Shadow.  
  
Authoress: Whew, that was our longest chapter ever!  
  
XL: And the slowest.  
  
darki: Urusai!  
  
XL: no.  
  
darki: shut up or I'll erase you. *places finger on delete button ominously*  
  
Xiao La: you wouldn't dare--- wait!! where are my 'n' and 'g'???!!!!  
  
darki: I TOLD you...  
  
Xiao: REVIEW BEFORE SHE DELETES ALL OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
darki: you heard him.  
  
Everyone: REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chappie 5

darki: allooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Thank u all sooooooooo much for the many fantastic reviews!!! I luv u guys!!!!! *huggles all of her wonderful and faithful reviewers* u guys are the best!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! 27 REVIEWS!!!!!!! but I need more than that 2 keep on typing ppl...... newayz, on with da ficcy!!!!  
  
P.S. could someone tell me how to get the damn spacing of this fic right??!!!!  
  
Running From the Past  
  
by darki and mishi  
  
Chappie 5 - You're Not Alone....  
  
Saiyuri groaned when she woken up at 8:00 am sharp by a maid tapping her shoulder incessantly and constantly repeating "Miss Kimakaze, please wake up. Miss Kimakaze? Miss? Miss? Miss Kimakaze, please wake up..." "I'm awake." Saiyuri stated yawning as she sat up a stretched like a sleek cat. "Where's Tomoyo?" she asked and gave the maid a confused look. The maid sweatdropped. "Uhhh..... Mistress Daidouji is still sleeping...." she trailed off looking supremely guilty and embarrassed. "Then why'd you wake ME up?!" Saiyuri exclaimed. "Because Mistress Daidouji had a meeting in exactly half an hour and we can't wake her...." the girl never finished her sentence as Saiyuri dashed out the door and into Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Tomoyo?? Tomoyo??!! TOMOYO!!!!!!" Sai cried out at her snoring (A/N: sori, couldn't resist that... ^____~ ) friend sprawled out on her bed. "Toyo, sweetie, wake up!! You've got a meeting in half and hour!!! Toyo?? Toyo!! Wake up!!" Tomoyo kept right on snoring. "Damn, she must've drunk a lot of tequilas last night." Sai muttered. When Tomoyo didn't budge a millimetre, Saiyuri resorted to screaming. "DAIDOUJI TOMOYO, IF YOU DON"T WAKE UP THIS BLOODY SECOND I WILL PERSONALLY POUR FREEZING COLD WATER ON YOU AND TP YOUR ROOM AND COLOUR YOUR FACE LIKE A RACOON WITH A PERMANENT MARKER AND SEND THESE PICTURES TO YOUR KAWAII BOYFRINED ERIOL AND THEN POST IT AROUND YOUR COMPANY"S BUIDING AND SEND IT TO ALL OF YOUR CLIENTS AND PEERS. DO YOU HEAR ME??!!! GET UP THIS INSTANT!!!!!"  
  
Saiyuri waited for her friend to respond. Nothing answered. 1 minute.... 3 minutes.... WAIT!!!! Something had moved!!! Saiyuri watched intently only to watch her normally graceful and perfect friend fall snoring out of bed with a loud THUNK. That woke Tomoyo up. "Wha???" she mumbled still 3/4 asleep. "Toyo, get up!!! You have a meeting in 20 minutes!!!!" THAT sobered up Tomoyo fast. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Tomoyo's wail could be heard within a 5 mile radius. "Sai, why didn't you wake me up earlier???!!!" tomoyo shrieked as she dashed to her private bathroom (both of tomoyo's guest rooms have private bathrooms as well) for a quick shower. "No time for a shower!" Saiyuri called when Tomoyo searched frantically for her shampoo bottle. "Just brush your teeth and wash your face and put on your clothes." "But---" "No buts missy. Just DO it."  
  
Tomoyo did as told and was dressing in her Versace form fitting black pinstripe suit with a silky halter top underneath the thin blazer and grabbed a pair of silvery black sling-back 3 inch sandals and sprinted out the door with Sai close on her heels. "Toyo, what's Jayce's number?" Sai asked when they were inside the elevator going down. "It's 426.642.246 - but don't bother calling him now," Tomoyo added when Saiyuri whipped out her cellphone. Saiyuri gave Tomoyo a questioning look. "He always knows when he's needed - it's like a sixth sense" Tomoyo clarified and was saved from more questions from Saiyuri when the elevator doors slid open to release the frantic Tomoyo and her calmer friend.  
  
True enough, there stood Jayce dressed casually in a pair of blue slacks and a white t-shirt and nice fat black skateboarding shoes with a cheeky grin on his face and held the door to a black limo open for the two young women. Tomoyo opened her mouth to tell directions but Jayce beat her to it. "Yeah, yeah, AEiR Towers right?" and sped off without waiting for an answer.  
  
Exactly 7 minutes later and with precisely 8 minutes to go before Tomoyo's meeting started, they pulled up to AEiR Towers and with a brief "bye" from Tomoyo, she disappeared and left Sai alone. Well, not exactly alone. "So, gorgeous, where to?" Jayce asked with a smile on his face. "Dunno." Sai answered truthfully. Jayce grinned outright and asked "How 'bout we get rid of this clunky piece of shit and grab something nicer?" Saiyuri laughed and with a slightly ironic smile on her lips replied "Why not?"  
  
~~On the Highway~~  
  
Saiyuri and Jayce were both seated inside of Saiyuri's new silvery-blue BMW Z4 and happily stuck in the middle of a traffic jam. "Great. This is just so fucking great." Sai muttered as she fingered the stupid idiot who had been continuously honking and swearing at her to move for the past 5 minutes. "Can't the little piece of shit SEE that I CAN"T move?!" she hissed cracking her knuckles. Jayce placed a restraining hand on Sai's shoulder. "Chill, kiddo. I don't wanna have ta bail you outta jail for finally losing it an' punching the shit out of the little motherfucker behind us." "Even though he deserves it?" "Even though he deserves it." Saiyuri sighed and placed her head on the steering wheel.  
  
"I'm soooo bored." She mumbled. "Wanna play a game?" Jayce asked. "What? Not 'I Spy'. " she pleaded. Jayce laughed and replied "Na, that game's stupid. How 'bout 20/20?" "Ok..... 'bout what though?" "Dunno. Anything that isn't too personal." "Fine. Who's starting?" "I don't care." "Pick." "No." "I said PICK." "I said NO." "PICK!" "NO!" "PICK DAMN YOU!!" "NO!!" "This is the stupidest conversation I've ever had." Sai stated with a sigh. Jayce burst out laughing at the pouting Sai. "I've had stupider conversations with my little bro. Guess I still have ta pick, huh?" "Of course!!" "Fine.... You go first." "What?! Fine...."  
  
Sai stared at the grinning man beside her. 'What should I ask?' she wondered in her head. "Sweetie-pie, are you gonna keep staring at my hot bod or are you gonna ask me some q's??" Jayce asked with an amused smile. Sai snapped out of her trance and shot back "What hot bod??? All I see is a pile of blubber that is oozing all over my nice leather seats." "Ouch." He winced good naturedly. "Anyways, so here's question one: What's your favourite thing?" "Racing." "Really? I like racing too... what's your favourite or best kind?" "Cars and motorcycle." Sai nearly squealed with glee causing Jayce to sweatdrop. "REALLY??!!!! Oh my God!!!! I LOVE that too!!!!! We've gotta race some day...." Soon her questions were over and then it was Jayce's turn. He asked simple questions but stopped before his turn was over when traffic started moving again.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Jayce asked quietly "Sai?" "Ya-huh?" Sai mumbled back; not really focused on her new friend beside her as she was driving. "What... What did you do... like before you came here?" Jayce ventured out. Sai nearly killed them by her sudden jamming of the brakes. She swore and calmed herself and started with the flow of traffic once more. "What did you say?" she asked as calmly as she could. He didn't answer for a moment still paralyzed from shock. But he gathered himself together and repeated "What did you do before you came here?" "What did YOU do?" Saiyuri asked in reply. "Hey, I'm asking the questions." He protested but Saiyuri cut him off. "It was shady wasn't it." she stated in a monotone voice.  
  
Jayce stared at the girl driving and turned to stare out the window to hide his fear and shock. "I don't know what you mean." He muttered. Sai's lips twisted up in a cruel smile "Oh yes you do, Jayce Ishmiel. You know exactly what I mean. Or should I say, Janaez Torihiko." (A/N: Janaez is Jayce's real last name and Torihiko's his real first name - he's a mix of Japanese and Egyptian) Jayce froze at the last sentence. He slowly turned to stare at Saiyuri. "What did you just say?" he whispered. Saiyuri's features softened briefly. "You're not the only one running from the past." She replied softly. She laughed a little harshly and sadly at the surprised/fearful look on Jayce's face. "Come on. Let's go somewhere where we can talk without killing ourselves on the highway. Know anyplace? I haven't been around for ages." He gulped and nodded. "Yeah. You can go to my place. Should be quiet enough."  
  
~~Jayce's and Cy's place~~  
  
"Don't be so freaked out over the fact that I know your past and name." she soothed his frazzled nerves slightly. "Come on Jayce, think. You should know me. You must've heard about me even though you probably had never seen me." They were both now sitting inside his small but funky apartment that he shared with his brother Cy. Both were sipping a mug of coffee as Sai had insisted that coffee helped calm your nerves. (A/N: lol... ya I knoe that's probably nt true but I loooooov coffee @____@ )  
  
Jayce racked his memory for someone who fitted the clues that she had given him. She couldn't have been a hooker.... or could she? He looked at the Saiyuri and noted how toned her body was showing that she must've spent many years on the streets fighting. But her clothing which were obviously hers and not Tomoyo's revealed something different than his initial thinking - a tight black cotton side-sleeve sweater (like the white one Kiera Knightley wears in 'Love Actually') that stopped just above her navel and tight low-rise dark blue corded Sevens jeans which showed that she must've been well taught in what makes girls turn green with envy and guys drool. And the way she spoke showed that she was extremely intelligent and well educated. Who fitted that criteria? He pondered a few more moments until the answer exploded in his head.  
  
He jumped up and stared down at her with wide eyes gasped out hoarsely "It can't be..." Sai smiled coldly and replied "Figured it out? Well aren't you a smart boy. So---" "You can't be the Shadow." He interrupted vehemently. "you can't." She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Oh? And why not?" "You... you.... Miss Daidouji wouldn't be friends with someone like you!" he cried out. Saiyuri's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's why Tomoyo doesn't know." She hissed. "But...but---" Sai laughed humourlessly. "Tomoyo doesn't know anything. All that she knows is that her sweet and kawaii and innocent friend Sakura Kinomoto left Tomoeda 11 years ago and changed her name along with her mum's for unknown reasons and has been travelling the world." "But that's not true, is it?" "No, smart ass, it the whole god- damned truth." Saiyuri replied sarcastically. "What the hell do you think?! You really think that I would burden my only friend in the world with my problems?! Tell an innocent child about the horrors I went through?! About the prostitution, the assassinations, the drugs and all the pain and hatred I went through to be the person I am today?!" Saiyuri stopped nearly sobbing.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said." Jayce attempted to comfort the distraught girl in front of her. He could see that despite the harsh life she had been forced through causing her to create a shell of ice around her heart, she was still untainted in parts of her soul. "I was just surprised..." Saiyuri snorted through her tears. "Cut the crap. I'm just a little emotional.... I've been locked up for a long time.... it's been a while since I last talked to someone for more than 30 seconds before either threatening them or being threatened then having to shoot them....." Her face became void of all emotion and her tears seemed to freeze; suspended in time.  
  
She quickly snapped out of her trance and smiled at Jayce her eyes slightly faraway. After a few quiet moments, Jayce ventured out another question. "So... Why are you telling me all this? Why didn't you just blow me off or shoot me or something?" At the withering glare he received, Jayce held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm just going by what circulates around." She smirked and answered truthfully "I don't know. I really don't know. I guess I just kinda feel relaxed around you..." She stared at the man sitting across from her a smiled a feral grin showing of her pearly whites and very sharp canines. Jayce gulped at this silent warning. "But my instincts tell that I can trust you - they've never been wrong." Both heard her unspoken 'yet' . He grinned his trademark grin to mask his fear and the surprised pleasure he felt over Saiyuri trusting him so much. But he fully understood what would happen if he ever broke that trust.  
  
darki: yeah, I knoe, it's a short chappie.  
  
Tomoyo: yeah, talk about short. I barely had any part!!!!  
  
Xiao-La (recovered SOME of his letters): Hey, I had NO part at all!!!!! At least YOU had some lines!!! I had zippo!!!! X ^6  
  
Meiling: So??!! I had no part either!!!!  
  
Eriol: Or me!!!!!!  
  
Aerin: Or me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
darki: gomen, gomen, gomen!!!! I was going to include you all but *looks apologetically at her wonderful characters* it only seemed fitting for the chappie to end there, ne?  
  
All characters not included: Hmmmmmmmpppht.  
  
darki: gomen nasai!!!!! I'll add u all in the next chappie!!!!  
  
Left-outers: *suspiciously* reali??  
  
darki: yes reali!!!  
  
L-O: Promise??  
  
darki: PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L-O: Fine.  
  
Meiling: we'll let u off easy this time. *holds up her fist*  
  
darki: *looks at scary fist with big eyes* eep!!! okee, okee, we get the point.  
  
darki: BUT I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARDLY ANYONE REVIWED FOR CHAPPIE 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffles* I'M SO HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: uh oh.  
  
Sai: she's gonna start another flood.  
  
*Everyone runs for cover*  
  
Jayce: REVIEW PEOPLE BEFORE WE DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chappie 6

darki: hahahahahahahaha, i'm baaaaaaaaaaack!!!! Thank u so much for the reviews!!!! U GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sori about any confusion that any of u ppl had about Sai and Jayce..... no they're NOT together.... Jayce's gay remember?? Plus, Sai has to go with XL 2 make the 2nd cutest couple!!!! (Tomoyo and Eriol are my #1 fav. Couple ^________~ ) newayz, hope u guys enjoy my fic. Oh!!! And read my other new ficcy : Behind the Insanity!!!!!!! Arigatou!!!!!!!!!  
  
No I DON'T own CCS despite all that I've offered 2 CLAMP. (meaning my red packet money.....)  
  
Running From the Past  
  
darki and mishi  
  
Chappie 6 - Everyone changes after a while.......  
  
Saiyuri swept into Tomoyo's apartment giggling with Jayce behind her. "I really liked that bar!" she exclaimed. Jayce chuckled and ruffled Sai's spiky hair. "Whatever punk. Don't get tipsy on me now. Easy does it...." "Ah, shut up. I'm not tipsy... just hyper!!!!!!" With that she promptly flopped onto a couch and tossed her sandals off. "Hey Sai, you're back." Tomoyo wandered out of her bedroom towel-drying her long lavender-black hair. "Yup!" "Hey, miss." "Jayce!" Tomoyo raised an elegant eyebrow. "I take it that both of you have found a new drinking buddy?" "Hell ya!" they chorused. Tomoyo sighed and flopped onto a couch and turned on her 24 inch plasma screen TV. "Hey Toyo, can we use your bathroom?" "Maybe. Why?" "It's really urgent." She yawned and yelled after the giggling duo with Sai dragging a sick looking Jayce to the bathroom "Fine, but just don't puke onto the carpet!!!!"  
  
~~~Next Day~~~  
  
Sai woke up once again at 7:00 AM but this time, the maid was holding a phone. "Miss, there's someone who wishes to speak with you." She whispered. "Wha---? Oh..... ok, give me a sec." Sai murmured yawning and rubbing her eyes. She took the phone with a smile at the maid who quickly exited the door.  
  
"Moshi moshi??" Sai asked. "Sai?? Hey, it's me, Meiling! Wanna come over to my gym? I've got nothing to do today!" "What the hell??? Meiling, Do you have any idea what time it is??!" "Uhhh..... it's 7:05. Why? Can't you come?" "Yeahyeahyeah, but what does it say BESIDE the numbers?" "uh... AM? Sai are you ok??" "Exactly. It's 7:05 in the _morning_. The _MORNING_. I'd love to come over but couldn't this have waited a little bit longer?!" "Oh, sorry. We just wake up really early over here, that's all." "Like??" "Like 5 AM." "Holy shit!!!!!1 What's wrong with you people??!!! Drink black coffee the whole night or what???!!!" "Haha, NO. We're just more disciplined." "Oh, so you're calling me a lazy butt now, huh." "No, no, you've got it all wrong. I meant---" "Chill, Meiling. I'll just kidding." "Oh." "Anyways, I'll be over in.... how about an hour?" "Great!!" "Whatever. C ya." "Bye."  
  
Saiyuri groaned as she dragged herself out of bed. Scribbling a quick note and pasting it on Tomoyo's forehead with a grin, Sai sighed and stumbled into the shower. This was going to be another long day.  
  
~~Li Mansion~~  
  
Exactly 55 minutes later, Saiyuri stood inside a vast Li Mansion. Meiling was giving her a brief tour of the place and Sai had to use all of her mapping skills to prevent herself from getting lost. The place was filled with priceless antique and works of art. After a while, Meiling and Sai ended up at the large training arena adjoined to the mansion. "This is where me and Xiao and occasionally his sis's train. It got everything you could ever want. "Meiling surveyed the arena with pride and smugness. "Ever been anywhere this nice?" "Actually, yes. I've even been somewhere nicer." Sai laughed at Meiling's shocked face. "Relax, that place was your training centre in Hong Kong."  
  
Meiling's features cleared then a frown creased them again. "Wait, how'd you get in there?" Sai laughed again. "Simple. Asked Lang-zi to let me in. It really wasn't that hard - he was really proud of his stuff and wanted to show it off." Meiling laughed with a slightly bitter edge. "Yeah, that sure sounds like the old Xiao Lang." Saiyuri's eyes narrowed at the 'old'. "What d'you mean, the 'old' Xiao Lang?"  
  
Meiling sighed as they strolled over to the centre of a sparring box and got into their ready positions. "I dunno," She said as they signalled for the fight to begin. "He just changed that's all. How old were you and him when you knew each other?" "We were both 14." Sai replied ducking under Meiling's high kick and whipping out a sweep kick at Meiling who easily avoided it. "Hn, and you were drinking buddies?" Meiling asked with a sceptical look as she threw a series of punches ranging from high to low. Saiyuri fended of the punches with one arm and she leapt up suddenly to do a jump kick aimed at Meiling's head. Meiling quickly dodged in the nick of time as Sai replied "Yeah. We were both underage but we got into bars just fine." "Oh really? And how'd you do that?" Meiling charged at Saiyuri only to drop down and slide between Sai's legs and yank on her ankles. Sai went along with the fall tucking in her legs and somersaulting backwards only to thrust up her legs mid way to shoot Meiling over and behind her. "I knew pretty much all of the bouncers and staff." Sai replied simply while she pinned Meiling down with her knee.  
  
Meiling looked up at her with a wry grin as she held up her hands. "You're a pretty good fighter." She complimented. "You're not bad either. You're the first person who's given me a decent fight for over 5 years." Sai answered helping Meiling back up onto her feet. "But you still haven't told me what changed Lang-zi so much." Meiling sighed as she stretched her legs. "You guys separated when you were both around 15 right?" Saiyuri shook her head. "Nah, we were still only 14 - I was there only for 2 weeks - business trip." "oh. You guys got that close in 2 WEEKS??!!" "Hey, he was pretty wasted the first time I met him so I dragged him to a table and gave him some ice water and some of my pills to wake him up. When he was up, he was still partially drunk and happily chatted away with me. He passed out about 15 minutes later and I felt sorry for him so I rented a room for him and left him there. After that, he and I were good drinking buddies for no apparent reason." "Oh. Ohhh.... that kinda explains a lot... hmm.... and so close to Kira too..."  
  
Sai looked at Meiling in surprise. "Kira? Who's Kira?" "Oh, she was Xiao Lang's fiancé. As he was to be the next clan leader, he got engaged pretty fast - he was supposed to marry her when he was 15." Meiling smiled wistfully. "She was a really nice girl too. Long black hair with natural blue highlights, tall, gentle... God, she was like an angel on earth. Xiao Lang really did love her..." "What happened? As far as I know, Xiao Lang never got married." Meiling's eyes teared up slightly. "Yeah. Kira died - she was shot during a random shootout. Raped multiple times, 2 bullets to the head and 3 in the belly." "OH my God." "Yeah. Xiao Lang took it really hard blaming himself for not being there, not protecting her enough, and so on. The night you found him was probably when he had just found out about Kira's death." "Holy shit."  
  
Saiyuri stared wide eyed at Meiling. "I had no idea about anything..." "You weren't supposed to. Anyways, now, 6 years later, Xiao Lang is single, head of the Li Clan business empire, single, and a bastard with a heart of ice. He never got over Kira - so now he stays emotionally away from women - he only toys with them now.... He can't remember true love or care." Meiling smiled regretfully at Sai. "Even with me and Auntie and his 5 sisters we can't really turn him back into the old Lang-zi. The only one he's still remotely close to is Zi-lan. [A/N: XL's got 5 sissies in this fic!! Zilan is his younger sister - she's 4.] "Who's Zilan?" "She's Xiao Lang's little sister - technically she's not his sister as he found her beaten an alleyway a few years ago and brought her home. She's been with us since - You can meet her - she's really cute. She even calls Xiao Lang 'daddy' sometimes.... much to his embarrassment." Sai laughed and shook her head. "I'll bet she's he only one who gets away with that." Meiling rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Last time Eriol tried something like that, he nearly lost 6 teeth." "Ouch." Sai winced. "Come on, Ill show you Zilan."  
  
darki: ok, ok, I knoe this was slow! And there will be S+S meeting and some kawaiiness (only if you REVIEW) in the next chappie. So REVIEW or NO KAWAINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chappie 7

darki: i knoe, i knoe, i promised s+s kawainess right?? I'm reali reali reali sori but this chappie's way 2 long so I'll stick it in the next chappie, k??? PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it's already 9 pages long!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll post the next chappi as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own ccs so leave me ALONE  
  
RUNNING FROM THE PAST  
  
By darki and mishi  
  
CHAPPIE 7 –  
  
Who says chibis don't have power??  
  
Sai followed Meiling up a long winding staircase and into a new wing in the Li mansion. "Wow....." Sai breathed when they passed through the archway into the new wing. "It's beautiful." Sai looked around only to find herself surrounded by the prettiest paintings she had ever seen. The ceiling was a natural dark violet-blue with faint silvery stars glinting away. The walls were covered with murals of Chinese gods and goddess and other legendary characters. Sai gasped at the perfect artistry of the goddess' pale serene faces, the mischievousness of the Monkey King, the sternness of the Jade Emperor and the scenes stretched down the entire endless hallway. "Nice, eh?" Meiling commented from beside her. Sai could only nod mutely. "Xiao Lang painted half of these.... the rest were done by my crazy cousins - Fanren, Feimei, Siefa, and Fuutie – they're Lang-zi's older sisters. Auntie Yelan painted the ceiling.... I have no clue how she did the sky – the ceiling changes colours with the real sky outside."  
  
Saiyuri's eyes widened "WHAT???!!! It changes colours with the sky OUTSIDE???!!!! Holy crap, she got magic or something??!" Meiling nodded. "Yeah she does actually." She replied with a serious face. Saiyuri's eyes nearly dropped out. Meiling burst laughing at Sai's reaction. "Just kidding, just kidding. But seriously, Auntie Yelan is very powerful. Like she can kinda read minds – more emotions actually – and she kinda has precognition." Sai narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Really?" "I'm telling the truth this time. Auntie seriously does some powers." "And where would she get these 'powers' from, hm??" Sai questioned her mind racing. Why did this all sound familiar with her? "Where? You mean you don't know?" Meiling sounded surprised. "No, you priss, of course I know, that's why I'm asking you right now." She snorted sarcastically. "Geez, touchy, touchy. Okay, I'll tell you. It all began-----"  
  
"YI-YI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a childish voice squealed getting louder by the millisecond. Sai and Meiling snapped out of their little mythology discussion to see a violet haired chibi sprinting towards them as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Zilan!" Meiling laughed as she crouched down to catch the little girl and pick her up in a warm hug. "How's the little flower of the Li clan doing, hm sweetie?" Meiling murmured as she tickled the little girl. "Heehee!!! Stoppit, it tickles!!! Heehee!!!!! Ah... Ahahaha.... Zilan's been very good...... Heehee!!!!! Stop!!!!" Sai grinned as she watched the taller one tickle the smaller one mercilessly. "Stop!!!! Yiyi, who's that?" the chibi inquired pointing a chubby finger at Sai. Meiling smiled. "That's Kimakaze Saiyuri. Say hello to Saiyuri-jie- jie." "Hello Saiyuri-jie-jie." Zilan repeated obediently. "Hey." Sai replied with a grin.  
  
Zilan grinned back. "I like you." She declared. Saiyuri chuckled "That's good. I definitely don't wanna be wandering around this house without being approved by every member that I've met so far." She replied seriously with absolutely no trace of sarcasm. Zilan narrowed her eyes. "Really? You not making fun of me?" "Of course not. I believe that everyone deserves respect no matter how young or old they are or what they look like, race, gender, and everything else." Zilan's eyes raked over her as she scanned Saiyuri looking very much like an old business lady scanning a new trainee. "Hmmm.... Give me a hug." "A hug?" Saiyuri was shocked – how often did one get a young child demanding a hug from someone they barely even knew?! "Yes, a hug." Zilan tapped her foot impatiently. "Ok."  
  
Sai bent down and picked Zilan up and gave her a warm and gentle hug. "Mmmmm...." Zilan murmured. "Ok you can put me down now." Zilan hopped out of Sai's arm happily and beamed at Sai. "I like you." She announced. Sai couldn't help but grin back at the beaming child at her feet. "That's good." She replied. Zilan nodded wisely at her and spoke. "I can tell that you are a gentle and caring person naturally....." Zilan sat down and her eyes glazed over as she continued on, Meiling watched her little 'niece' intently while Sai listened on slightly confused. "But you were changed dramatically... by someone you thought you could trust..... And you grew; colder than ice on the outside and inside.... your soul lost its innocence and you shed tears for the loss. And you 're running.... running from the past." Zilan stared straight at Sai even though she couldn't see her in her trance. "The time will come, Sakura, daughter of Air and Water, when you must face your past and choose whether to return or leave. Choose wisely for the blood of many will be spilt."  
  
Zilan's eyes rolled back in her skull and she collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint. "Zilan!!" Meiling yelped as she scurried over to the small girl and cradled her and slapping her cheeks gently. "Zilan!!!" "Oh my god! Meiling, is she ok??!" Sai cried as they carried the girl down the hall. "Yeah, she's always tired after looking." "looking? Whadaya mean?? You mean what she was just talking about that I have absolutely no clue whatsoever as to what it meant?" "Yeah." Meiling sighed as she placed Zilan on her bed. "That's another reason why we took Zilan in – she's got a strong gift. She can tell about people's past and future... that's what she just did to you – but she's always tired afterwards and she sometimes passes out like today." Meiling plucked a vial of smelling salts out of a small drawer beside Zilan's bed, uncorked it, and waved it below Zilan's nose. "Come on...." she muttered. "Ah.....ah...... ahchoo!!!" Zilan sneezed waking up instantly. "Wah--? Yiyi, where am i? I'm so sleepy...." she murmured. Sai answered her. "Shh, it's ok. You're in your room and you just passed out after you looked at me." "Oh." Zilan gave her a sleepy smile. "You're very complicated, Sai..... *yawn* so sleepy....." Meiling tucked the dozing chibi in snugly. "Sleep, then. We'll be here if you need anything."  
  
Meiling closed the door behind Saiyuri. She sighed as they walked down the hallway towards the main floor of the mansion. Sai peeked at Meiling's face before she ventured out a question. "Meiling?" "Mm-hm?" "What.... what did Zilan mean by what she spoke about me earlier?" "Huh? Oh.... welll, it was pretty straightforward, don't you think?" "I know, I know. I'm not talking about my past or future stuff that she was blabbing about, I want to know what she meant when she called me ' daughter of Air and Water.'" "Oh..... well-----wait, what did she call you before that little title thingy?" "What/" "She called you Sa....Saku...... something like that." "Oh. Nothing. I can't remember either." Saiyuri quickly lied.  
  
Meiling's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Really?" "Yeah." "Whatev. Anyways, this daughter of Air and Water thing leads us back to where we were before Zilan arrived. Remember how you asked about how Auntie was a precog and stuff? *Sai nods* Well, there are the 3 ancient clans of Asia – the Li's, the Kinomoto's, and the Tsukanshi's. These 3 clans basically controlled everything - they were royalty, high nobles, war leaders, everything. The Li's are obviously from China, the Kinomoto's from Japan, and the Tsukanshi's were a mix of China and Japan. In the past, there were many clans and petty wars over land. The 3 clans, however brought both war and peace to their countries because, as the myth goes, we had magic. Our 'magics' included everything from fortune-telling to telekinesis. We had superior power thus either crushed or absorbed all the other clans." "But how does this all apply to the daughter of Air and Water thing??" "I'm getting there. Each clan had its own emblem or symbol. The Li's had Fire, and the Kinomoto's had Air."  
  
Meiling shrugged. "I don't know about the water part though. Maybe it was for the Tsukanshi's but their bloodline's nearly died out, I think. Maybe somebody's got a couple drops of Tsukanshi in them but right now, there's only one person who's half Tsukanshi and that's Mr. Tsukanshi Tomoe. He's looking for a Tsukanshi girl right now and so far, he's found only one but she's only an eighth Tsukanshi." "Wait, I don't get it. Why's he looking for a Tsukanshi girl?" Meiling snickered slightly at Saiyuri's confused question. "Because, in the Tsukanshi clan, all power belongs to the females of the house. And poor Mr. Tsukanshi's gotta find a girl to take up the power before he dies." "oh..." Sai nodded. "I think i get it... kinda..... not really...." Meiling laughed. "Yeah right. It's not your fault anyways – I just blabbed out a lot of random facts at you so you being confused is quite normal." "Huh, and you expect to make me feel all warm and fuzzy by that statement did you?" Sai replied with a grin. "Na, I just----"  
  
BOOOOOONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Shit!" Meiling hissed. "I totally forgot tonight's a clan meeting!!!!! Damnit!!" Sai looked at her friend curiously. "What are you talking about.?" "Arghh!!! Every other month, there's a meeting hosted at one mansion for the elders and leaders and their close family of various 'clans' or in other words, rich families. And we're hosting this time... again. And Xiao Lang said no guests allowed when we host." Meiling looked at Sai apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. You probably should go as it----" "Meiling!!! Here you are! You DO remember that tonight's there's a meeting for--- hey, who are you?!" A tall young woman with long golden brown hair hanging loose slid to a stop in front of them. Meiling rolled her eyes. "Yes, Feimei, I remembered like 2 seconds ago. And this is my friend, Kamikaze Saiyuri." "Nice to meet you." Saiyuri bowed deeply. Feimei frowned. "Hm, I suppose you forgot as well that NO GUESTS are allowed on meeting nights, hm?" Meiling winced. "Um, yeah..." "I can leave right now, if it's going to be more convenient for you two." Sai offered. "Nonsense! We'd be in even more trouble if we sent a guest off in the middle of the night! How rude that would be to you. Oh! And I haven't even introduced myself to you!" Feimei smacked herself on the head. "So sorry! I'm Feimei, second daughter of Yelan of the Li clan. I'm also Little Wolf's sister." Feimei frowned. "Speaking of Xiao Lang, where is he? HE'S never late for the clan meetings....."  
  
At that precise moment, the front door banged open. Xiao Lang strode in his eyes furious and his mouth set in a tight line. HE glared balefully at the three girls in front of him and snarled. "Meiling! I told you no guests on meeting nights." Meiling cringed as if she had been slapped. "Sorry Xiao Lang. I forgot." She whispered. Sai stared at her cringing friend shocked at how quickly her quick-spirited friend had lost her spark. "That's the fifth time you've forgotten! Idiot!" Xiao Lang slapped Meiling across the face. Meiling crumpled onto the ground holding back her tears. "Meiling! Are you alright?!" Feimei cried rushing over to her as Sai stood frozen in shock. How could Xiao Lang so cruelly hit his cousin like that? "Feimei! Why didn't you remind me that tonight there was a clan meeting?!" he barked. Feimei glared sadly at her cold younger brother. "I'm sorry, I thought you remembered." She hissed. "Sorry's not good enough! You deserve-- -"  
  
"She deserves an apology." A cold voice stated behind Xiao Lang. He whirled around to face Sai who had finally snapped out of her shocked daze. "And who the fuck are you?!" he growled. Sai frowned. "Hello? Don't you remember me? I'm Saiyuri – we met again a couple days ago at La Korina. Remember?" He glared at her. "I was drunk that day so I have no recollection. Get the hell out of my house. Strangers are unwanted." "Xiao Lang, she's a guest! You can't----" "Shut up Feimei!" He yelled at his sister. "I am the clan leader here! I say what goes on around here!!"  
  
Sai gasped in indignation. "Well, of all priggish despicable things to say to your own sister! How could you say that?!! What she said was her own personal opinion and you can't stop her from saying it! It's her choice! Don't yell at your sister or cousin like that!! If you want me to leave, I'll leave! You don't go ranting at your kin just because of a small opinion or mistake! And you NEVER hit someone like that either!! Holy crap! I would've thought that the leader of the Li clan had more self control and be more humane!!" Sai glared furiously at the shocked Xiao Lang. Meiling and Feimei watched on silently – they were afraid for Sai as they had no idea what Xiao Lang would do to her. "I. Am. The. Law. Here. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Xiao Lang gritted out. Sai sniffed. "What a stupid little rich bastard you are. My god, don't you even no how to say 'please'? Or does that overblown head of yours full of nothing?? But I suppose that is a stupid question to ask as you go around slapping people just because they forgot about a stupid little meeting that you YOURSELF had forgotten about as well, Mr. I'm-so-High-and-Mighty."  
  
Xiao Lang blew up. "You stupid little bitch! First of all you enter my house without permissions, then you lecture me, then-----" "That's quite enough my son." A tall elegant woman with jet black hair pulled back in a severe intricate bun stated calmly. Xiao Lang glared at his mother. "Mother, a certain female *gives Sai the evil eye* **Sai glares right back** intruded onto our property on the most important of nights! You know that---" "Yes I do know that but it doesn't matter. She's a guest and we must be courteous. She will be staying for dinner. That's all." Yelan replied her last two words edged in ice, just daring for Xiao Lang to argue. Xiao Lang clenched his fists but bowed his head. "As you wish Mother." And stomped down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
Yelan, Xiao Lang's mother, turned and smiled gently at Saiyuri. "Forgive my son. He has gone through a hard time and still has not recovered." "Still hasn't recovered after 4 years and abuses his family?" Sai replied sourly. But she hastily bowed when Yelan frowned slightly and added "Forgive me, mistress. It is not my place to criticize the leader of this clan in his own house." Yelan sighed. "It's alright as you spoke only the truth. My son still has yet to repair his heart and learn to control his temper." Then she smiled. "I am Yelan – mother of Xiao Lang as you might have gathered. Feimei, get up and go show our guest Ms. Saiyuri where the robes are. And Meiling, follow me – I have some ointment for that bruise on your cheek." Yelan inclined her head slightly towards Saiyuri. "Till later, daughter of Air and Water."  
  
~~Half an hour later~~  
  
Feimei sorted through a variety of evening gowns so far which each she had tossed away into a growing mountain of 'rejects'. Saiyuri sweatdropped. "Uh, miss Feimei—" "Feimei's fine." "ok.... Feimei, why ARE you sorting through kimonos anyways?" "Hm? Because you need to look presentable of course. And we're supposed to wear formal clothing on a meeting night." Feimei raised an eyebrow. "And I'm correct to assume that you want to look presentable?" "Yeah. But that doesn't mean---" "Good. Then I haven't been wasting my last half hour. Now where was I??" Saiyuri fell over anime style just as the door burst open to reveal 3 other hyper females all that looked identical to Feimei with just different hairstyles. "We heard that there was a GUEST here!!!" one with her hair braided, twisted up and pinned in an elegant knot trilled. "Oh excellent!! I LOVE dressing up our guests!!! And this one is sooooo pretty!!!" another one with two loops of hair on either side of her head and the rest of her hair loose giggled. "Aawww, she's is just perfectly edible!" the third one shrieked with two side buns and 3 braids encircling her head and the rest of her hair loose. All of them also had beautiful and ornate hairpins placed somewhere in their hairstyles.  
  
Feimei rolled her eyes. "Saiyuri, these are my sisters. That's Fanren, the one with her hair up, *Fanren inclined her head with a smile* and she's the oldest. I'm Feimei, as I told you earlier and I'm second oldest. The one who was just was just talking about dressing you up was Siefa, who's third *Siefa smiled and waved a little* and then there's finally the hyper mistake of the family who just declared you edible, Fuutie." "I'm not the mistake of the family!!" Fuutie shrieked at her sister as she sprinted over to Sai and glomped her. "HI!!!!! So glad you're here!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She laughed happily at the flattened Sai and offered her a hand up. The rest of her sisters sweatdropped at their youngest sister's antics. "Fuutie, you really should think before you act!!" Fanren chided. "Yeah, you could have really hurt Saiyuri!" Feimei added with a slight frown. "Or worse, you could've----" Siefa started. "Enough!!! Stop ganging up on me!" Fuutie cried out. Then she turned and grinned evilly at Saiyuri. "We all came here for a similar reason you know, dear Saiyuri...." The four sisters huddled around Sai who was starting to feel extremely scared. "Umm..... Can I go to the bathroom??" she squeaked. "NOOO!!!!" the four chorused and laughed maniacally as they pounced on their new 'dolly'.  
  
~~1 hour later~~  
  
"I feel like a nitwit." Saiyuri groaned as she stared into the mirrors surrounding her. She had been stuffed into yet another 20 layer kimono for what felt like the billionth time. "Ha, not my problem. Hmm, Siefa, what do you think??" "hmm, no. Fuutie?" "I think it's ok. Fanren?" "I think it's ok too." "Doesn't MY opinion count??" Sai whined. "Oh right!!! YOU'RE here too!!!" Fuutie grinned. Sai fell over again anime-style. "No, I've been standing here for the last hour for nothing....."  
  
Sai stood up and brushed herself off. "Ok, so what happens on meeting nights?" The 4 sisters blinked. "Um, well, a bunch of rich families come over---" Fanren started. "And beg you to marry them." Fuutie giggled. "Have dinner and then a ball or party." Feimei continued on. "And the men discuss their business' and make deals and stuff." Siefa concluded. Sai raised an eyebrow. "What, no female leaders?" Feimei sighed. "No, their used to be though when the Tsukanshi clan was still strong..." "Oh.... So when does this meeting thing start?" "Oh shit, in 45 minutes." "Damnit, and we still have to greet the guests which leaves us 15 minutes....."  
  
Sai pointed at a dark blue evening gown. "How about that one?" "This one?" Siefa pulled out a long halter top royal blue evening gown. "Yeah." "Aww, but I don't wanna give up on the kimono idea though..." Fanren pouted. "Fanren, I look like an idiot. "NO you don't! Ok, slightly stupid, but STILL...." "No." "Fine." Sai dragged off the heavy kimono and slipped into the FIRST dress that she had personally chosen that night. ^___~ "Ahhh...." she breathed, "so much lighter." She paused and turned around to look at the 4 sisters. "What?" she demanded.  
  
All of them were staring at her with fascination. "Wow..." Fuutie breathed. "Oh my god..." Feimei added. "I'm totally gibing up on the kimono idea." Fanren added. "You look beautiful Sai." Siefa grinned. "Really?" Fuutie place a pair of 6 inch stiletto heeled black strappy sandals in front of Sai. "Put them on, they' match the dress." She whispered. Fanren stood behind Sai and fingered her hair frowning. "Your hair's dyed.... want me to take out the dye?? You'll look better without it." "I dunno..." Sai replied her emotions confused. She knew that she should take out the dye as it would prevent her old associates from recognizing her so easily and targeting her for assassinations as they had never seen her true hair colour but she still felt attached to her old life much as she hated to admit. She sighed "Take it out."  
  
Fanren nodded and motioned her to sit in front of a tall bureau/makeup desk. She wrapped a towel around Sai's shoulders and sprayed something onto her hair and started combing out her hair. The black dye came out in large streaks and soon her hair was back to it's original golden brown. Fanren gasped in admiration. "Your hair's so beautiful.... so soft and smooth..." Sai stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Gone were the spiky locks and wild black mane. Now instead, their was only long mid-back length golden brown hair with natural blonde streaks in it and curled slightly by itself. She sighed. "It's been so long since I last saw my natural hair..." she murmured. Fanren smiled and started braiding and twisting Sai's hair up. "I'm gonna put your hair up in a bun ok?" Sai nodded. "Whatever you want."  
  
"Ok, we've got to start greeting the guests. Fanren, Fuutie, and Siefa, you guys go and I'll stay with Sai a bit longer and fetch Meiling to keep Sai company." "Sure." The three sisters walked out and strode down the winding staircase to greet the guests filtering in. Feimei smiled at Sai. "Ok Sai, I think you should look at yourself in the mirror now." Sai stood up and could hardly recognize herself in the mirror. She was wearing an ankle length dark royal blue halter top dress that had a low V neck that just showed the corves of her breasts and left her back bare. The dress was drawn tightly in the front so that the material layered and rippled on itself and had a long slit in the front starting about mid-thigh. Her hair was back to it's original colour and glowed in the light and Fanren had pinned it up in an elegant bun and Fuutie's sandals peeped out from underneath the dress. Feimei hand Sai a box and smiled reassuringly. "You look gorgeous. Meiling's coming and I run to greet the guests. Will you be alright?" "Sure but what's the box for?" "Oh just a little something to spice up your look. Gotta run. See ya!"  
  
Sai smiled and gasped when she opened the box. Inside was a thin white gold chain with a long star shaped diamond pendant and diamond studded chandelier earrings and a platinum bracelet with a delicate engraving of a dragon and a phoenix. "Oh my god, Feimei..." she whispered. She slipped on the jewellery and was admiring the craftsmanship when Meiling bounded in looking happy with no trace of the bruise she had received earlier. "Hey Sai!" she chirped. "Hey Meiling. Are you feeling ok?" Sai asked concerned. "Oh I'm fine. Listen." Meiling leaned in close to Sai's ear and looked around nervously. "Look, never talk about Xiao Lang's attitude or actions at all, got it?" "What? Oh, you mean for the reputation of the clan and everything, right?" Meiling nodded vigorously "Yeah. So not a sound, k? It didn't even hurt that much anywayz – I've had worse in my days from tripping down stairs over a dress hem." Meiling laughed but quickly grew serious again. "Please Sai, don't say anything." Sai gazed at her friend. "Not a word." Meiling grinned. "Good. Now time to show you off to the guests and watch them drop down like flies at your looks."  
  
darki: yesyes, my bad my bad, stori had no s+s, right? and it was reali late right? well I have valid reasons. Number 1, this ficcy is already 9 pages long in size 8 font. o.O yeah. And my internet blew up ove the last 3 weeks and I just got it fixed. So no flames, kk??? Not my fault!!!!! And I promise promise that there WILL be s+s moments next chappi!!!! PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
